Amnesty: The Trials of Kareth Lay Part 1
by Aka Kurisu
Summary: After a prisonbreak, Kareth Lay now must reestablish himself in a world he has forgotten. Part 1 in a series of four.
1. The Request

Elder Scrolls IV

Elder Scrolls IV

OBLIVION

Amnesty: The Trials of Kareth Lay

**Prisonbreak**

Kareth Lay stood six feet tall in the bleak prison wagon which carried him and several others to the Imperial City Prison. It had been a long four months, as a transfer from Morrowind to Cyrodiil was very nearly perilous. Four of the seventeen Legion soldiers were killed in two separate raids conducted by thieves, highwaymen, and assassins.

Kareth was the only Imperial in the prison wagon. There was an reddish-green Argonian named Tolkeen, two Khajiits, a Nord name Frenick, and a Dark Elf named Feren. They all were very hostile, especially the Argonian. The former slave speices always hates the once-master species.

"Halt!" one of the Legion yelled, raising his fist swiftly. The other Legion began to search the area around the wagon for any concealed persons. Kareth and Tolkeen came to the wagon window and looked outward, attempting to see what the commotion was all about.

"It would be wise to be careful, Imperial," Tolkeen said, "Accidents happen all the time."

"I would be best to hold my tongue, Argonian. Don't forget who ruled over you all those centuries ago."

"You filthy swine! You stand there as if you can do what ever you want, only because those Legion are Imperials? You are a prisoner! It does not matter what you are, but what you do! I myself believe it should be **you** who would be best to hold his tongue. Please remember that Khajiits and Dark Elves do not appreciate your kind either!"

Kareth, distraught by the comment left upon him by the prisoner Tolkeen, stood back and replied, "My apologies. I believe I may have gone too far."

At that moment one of the Legion grunted as an arrow struck him just above the eyes. Nordic bandits appeared from behind trees and rocks and began to attack the Legion soldiers around the wagon. Two Nords ran to the wagon and broke the wooden latch, opening it and freeing the prisoners. They grabbed Frenick and dashed away with him, the other Nords soon following. The rest of the prisoners exited the wagon and wondered where to go.

There were three Legion left. They spotted the prisoners and darted towards them, weapons drawn. Kareth noticed two Legion swords on the ground near them. He retrieved them and gave one to Tolkeen.

"Good luck," he said as Tolkeen readied the sword. The Legion reached them and killed one of the Khajiit. Tolkeen impaled one of them and guarded from another with the impaled one's sword. As the other came towards him, Kareth attacked the Legion as he sliced at Tolkeen, saving him. Surprised, Tolkeen withdrew his weapon from the stomach of his enemy and killed the last Legion with one swift blow.

The other prisoners had left during the short skirmish. Tolkeen and Kareth remained. Kareth retrieved some Septims and a hilt for his sword. He looted some clothing from the dead soldiers so he wouldn't be noticed by others as a prisoner.

Tolkeen did the same, though he donned the full Legion armor.

"Thank you, Imperial. I owe you a debt of gratitude," Tolkeen said. He shook Kareth's hand.

"You owe me nothing. I must ask, though, where are you going?" Kareth laced his boots.

"I shall catch a wagon to the Imperial City. My brother has a shop there and I may be able to help. And you?"

"I may go to Cheydinhal. My family lives there," Kareth grabbed Tolkeen's shoulder. "May we meet again."

"Indeed," Tolkeen said as he shrugged off Kareth's hand and ran in the direction of the Imperial City. Kareth found a map of Cyrodiil in the pocket of one of the Legion and scanned it for directions.

**Brotherhood**

Kareth had rested in the Lake Arrius Caverns, looting from the bandits he had killed the previous night. He now had 7031 Septims with a nice pair of 500 Septim gloves. He stepped outside only to be greeted by, not the sun, but a magicka-induced blackroom. A blackroom is a small section of void space that can only be accessed by necromancers.

In this blackroom, he found himself staring at two people in long, hooded black robes. There were two others, and they were in leather armor suits, also with hoods. Kareth knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"I thought the Dark Brotherhood doesn't deal with former Morag Tong members?" Kareth chuckled. He tried to draw his brand new silver longsword only to find that it wasn't here. He gasped and stumbled backward.

"Your former heretic life is of no concern to us. Your family is protected by the Night Mother. We have no move we can make towards them. Or you, for that matter," one of the robed assassins hissed. "Our interest lies within your connections with Count Skingrad, Janus Hassildor."

"I shall not assassinate my good friend, thank you very much!" Kareth yelled, frantically searching for his weapons.

"We wish not to assassinate _him_. You see, his spouse is of particular interest to us."

"And would the big scary man care to tell me what you want with the Countess?" Kareth asked. He stopped his frivolous search and slumped down to the ground, hanging his head down in despair.

"She seems to have killed one of our beloved family members. We wish to repay the pain she has caused upon us. This will be quite difficult, however, as she is now constantly vigilant as a previous attempt to kill her by the now deceased Vincente Valtieri had failed, leaving her only infected with vampirism. She is cured now, and that makes our retribution that much more difficult."

"What do you need me for?" Kareth began to wonder.

"Oh, quite simple. You are goind to convince Count Skingrad to kill his own wife."


	2. Skingrad

Elder Scrolls IV

Elder Scrolls IV

OBLIVION

Amnesty: The Trials of Kareth Lay

Please note that this is a first draft. I will take all constructive criticism to better and build the next chapter upon it

**Sacrificial Bond**

"I do not believe I heard correctly," Kareth said, his once mellow voice now quivering, caused by the sheer bloodlust reeking off the speaking man. He stood up and stepped back towards the back wall and began searching for a door.

"I believe you did, Kareth Lay. Our suggested way is through potions created from necromancy, though we may not step foot in Skingrad," the speaking man said. He stepped towards Kareth and held out his hand, motioning for Kareth to take it. "The Countess has her Brotherhood Hunters out for our kind."

"Why would I do such a thing? Janus is a good friend of mine," Kareth stepped forward and stared at the man's hand.

"It will make your next task much easier. Please note, dear Kareth Lay, that even though the Night Mother is in favor of your family and has us ordered not to spill their blood, we can still hire one such as the Blackwood Company to erase them," Suddenly a blackened knife appeared in the palm of the man. He pulled it out of his hand and let the blood soak into the dark blade. It began to glow a deep crimson, filling the room with an eerie lighting.

"What is the knife for?" Kareth retorted.

"You must bond with a Speaker of the Brotherhood for this task. It will announce not your initiation to the Brotherhood but only your service to it. It will void all Brotherhood contracts placed upon you forever." The man took the blade and slashed at Kareth. He cut a wide X into his cheek, carving precisely with skill mastered over many years.

Visions began to come to Kareth. He could see memories of this man. His name was Cervan. He had no surname, as he is a rare second-generation vampire. His father was the uncle of the Champion of Cyrodiil. Kareth gasped.

"You are Uriel Septim V's nephew?" Cervan stared at him and bared his fangs.

"Make no mention of anything you see to anyone, or this bond will be void in an instant!" he hissed. "You have until the full moon."

The blackroom disappeared and Kareth found himself at the entrance of Lake Arrius Caverns. He saw a drop of blood in the small puddle of water beside him and smiled.

**Bandit Sport**

Kareth had hitched a ride with a caravan on its way to Skingrad for 800 Septims. The rocking of the carriage he rode in was unnerving, as it reminded him of the prison wagon. Across from him was a young Breton Lady of Kvatch, the newly married spouse to Count Matius. She quietly hummed a tune unfamiliar to Kareth.

He looked outside to see a familiar sight, though this time it wasn't Nordic men. Khajiit and Redguard bandits jumped out of the bushes and slaughtered the two Legion soldiers guard the caravan and the two Fighter's Guild members hired for it.

Kareth stepped outside the carriage and pulled a sword from one of the dead Legion. He killed two of the bandits before being surrounded. He prepared to attack when three arrows pierced the heads of all three remaining bandits. Kareth searched for the bowman but found none. He told the caravan driver to continue to Skingrad. The horses neighed and started in the direction.

**Skingrad**

Kareth looked down the main street of Skingrad, taking note on how much it had changed in the past nine years. It had expanded exponentially and its population had increased by 33. He had spoken to the Countess of Kvatch to find that there were rumors of a necromancer on the edge of Skingrad, just to the left of the East Gate. Lucky enough, he stood at the East Gate.

He looked to his left and instantly gasped for air as the smell of potion and bile reached him. He saw a run-down shack that must have been it. He strode to the door and banged on it. A black-haired man opened it and saw the scar of Kareth's cheek. As he began to close the door in fear, Kareth pushed it wide open and drew his sword, slicing the necromancer's throat.

Scared, he began to frantically look for a potion which would drive Janus to kill his wife. He hysterically chuckled at the obvious labels on the vials he saw, all placed in a neat row. He nearly gave up hope when he sighted the one he needed: Madness Potion.

**A Short Sighting**

A cloaked and hooded Argonian stared at the East Gate of Skingrad with another pale cloaked and hooded figure. They lied in wait for the one they needed. Blood trickled from the unknown figure's hand.


	3. Job

Elder Scrolls IV:

Elder Scrolls IV:

OBLIVION

Amnesty: The Trials of Kareth Lay

**Job**

Kareth woke up and walked outside into the blistering cold wind of Skingrad's Winter Sunday. He noticed the congregation at the gates of Castle Skingrad, a collection of Legion soldiers and nobles gathered in a circle around a man on his knees.

"Excuse me sir," Kareth said to a man exiting the neighbor's house. "Might you tell me the reason for the Castle Skingrad gathering?"

"I do not know," the man walked down the house steps and into the streets. "I was on my way to the Town Square for my morning chat with the local magister."

"May I accompany you?"

"If you wish," the man strode to the great dying tree that stood in front of the Skingrad Cathedral. The local townspeople came together here and gossiped about the latest news, speaking in more hushed tones. The Legion Magister spoke loudly above the whispers of the locals, nearly roaring out in the open area.

"Count Skingrad a murderer? Never! Never in my years as Magistrate had I seen the man even close to a murdering pest! The Count is falsely accused, I tell you! Never, never!" Kareth heard what he needed to hear.

"Sir," he said to the man he had followed. "I must take leave. Thank you for your help."

Outside the gates, Kareth removed the hood of his traveler's robes as he searched for followers. When he saw none, he dashed away from Skingrad, hoping to catch a carriage at the Bliss Inn, newly constructed along the Gold Road. As he passed the first tree marking his entrance to the forest, two men stepped out from behind large rocks. They were clad in black robes, their hoods up.

"Brotherhood again? I did what you told me. Now what?" Kareth prepared his knife. The first robed figure removed his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Cervan.

"Well done, Kareth. It would be beneficial for you to be in our Brotherhood."

"No thank you," Kareth spat.

"Hold your tongue!" Cervan yelled. Kareth closed his mouth and moved back. "Now you must save your friend Count Hassildor from the torture of the dungeons."

"Explain."

"You see, Hiernomyous Lex imprisoned Rec'sa, a Khajiit brother stationed in Imperial City. In order to get to him, we needed a way into the Imperial Dungeon. Count Hassildor was told by a prisoner who helped his wife how to gain entrance into the Dungeon in a certain cell, which Hassildor now resides in.

"You must enter the prison through this method and rescue Rec'sa and Count Hassildor."

"You should work on your plans better," Kareth said.

"This plan was made by your grandfather."


	4. Sewers of Hope

Elder Scrolls IV

Elder Scrolls IV

OBLIVION

Amnesty: The Trials of Kareth Lay

**Goblin's Luck**

The sewer was filthy. It reeked of the dead, decaying rat flesh that coated the floor and the profuse indication of old fecal matter in the water. Light was almost non-existent in the disturbed place of insanity, the only illumination near Kareth was the fire emanating from Tolkeen's torch. Kareth kept the vile smells at bay by thinking about the events which occurred not more than five hours ago.

_"My grandfather?" Kareth was aghast, non-believing of the truth set before him._

_"He is our most honored Listener since the unnamed one before him. He was elected not six years ago," Cervan explained. Kareth opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, as his speech was temporarily impaired._

_"And," hissed the other Brotherhood assassin, "it was he who recommended you after I brought him news of your return."_

_"But how did you know?" Kareth retorted, as this man was unfamiliar._

_"You saved my life, Kareth Lay. You are the reason I stand here today. I owe you a debt of gratitude," the figure returned. Kareth realized who this man was._

_"Tolkeen?"_

_"By the bone."_

"Are you prepared, Kareth Lay?" Tolkeen asked. He drew his dagger as he stood ready for the creatures of the sewer. Kareth, too, drew his weapon, though not a dagger. His longsword was three times the length of Tolkeen's tool of death.

"Forever and ever," Kareth replied. He took a step forward and raised his shield carefully.

"Oi!" Tolkeen shouted. A gargantuan rat leaped from the shadows and bit at Kareth. He swung his sword and made contact with the rat's head, slicing through it's brain. It dropped to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"Jus' mah securitay," a coarse voice called out. A stunt goblin stepped into the light of the torch and bowed down. "Me go bah the nayme of Leelle Greederspat. I is at yer soyvices."

"My name is Kareth Lay, and this is Tolkeen. You might be able to help us."

"Me don't deal with the hah folk. Ye must know, me not ver' pre'y." Leelle, the goblin, said.

"We need help with the Imperial Dungeons."

"Ah! Wells, me could be ablest a help ye, with small paymen', o' course. Me gots great lockpicks fo' a measly 5 septims a pop," the goblin held out a well-crafted set of lockpicks in his hand. Kareth looked at Tolkeen, who nodded his head.

"We'll take it."


	5. Epilogue: The Beginning

Elder Scrolls IV

Elder Scrolls IV

OBLIVION

Amnesty: The Trials of Kareth Lay

**Prisonbreak Part Two**

"Is that it?" Kareth whispered. The two stood before a flat, monotonous stone wall clear of any and all growth. Tolkeen brought his fist up and knocked several times on the wall. A hollow tone emanated from the wall, echoing in the filthy passageway.

"I believe so." Tolkeen then pounded on the wall, hoping to be heard on the other side. After seconds of waiting, small taps could be heard.

"Janus? Can you hear me?" Kareth screamed. A faint yell could be heard before the wall shifted away, revealing Janus Hassildor in the once-contained cell.

The lockpick shifted as Tolkeen opened the door to Janus's cell. It creaked when he swung it, but resumed its silent state after its pacifistic stop.

"So, I'm really sorry," Kareth finished his explanation of the previous events. Janus looked broken as he realized his friend caused the death of his wife.

"Well…it doesn't really matter. She was planning to kill me anyway." The Count emphasized with Kareth.

"I'm still sorry."

Tolkeen returned to the cell with Rec'sa, the imprisoned khajiit. Rec'sa said his few words of gratitude and exited Janus's cell through the hole in the wall. Tolkeen unfastened Janus's chains and led him out of the cell. Kareth turned to leave just as the wall closed. He was shocked and stumbled back.

"Expecting escape?" Hiernomyous Lex stated as he strode down the steps of the doorway. Guards behind him rushed into the cell, surrounding Kareth. They knocked him out and chained him in the cell.

After they had left, he noticed a slip of paper tucked in a skull. It was newer, not old and torn, as it should have been. Kareth retrieved it and read carefully.

_Dear Kareth_

_I am so very sorry for this deceit, but I'm afraid it is necessary for your next task. Please do not reveal anything out of spite. You will get your freedom in due time with a hefty reward. Once again, I am sorry and I must tell you that it was not easy to get Tolkeen along with this plan. Your sentence expires in one year. This is the end of the first part of your journey. Your release will mark the beginning of the second part of your epic, which shall be written by scholars and recited by bards. Hold steady, Kareth Lay, and falter not in step, but in love for your enemy._

_Cervan Ill'michka Kalerdragon Lavern Septim II_

_P.S. No escape attempts._


End file.
